


I Dig Your Ass

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Salt And Burn, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Cas and Dean go to dig up a grave for a salt and burn and Dean admires the view while Cas starts digging.





	I Dig Your Ass

“Looks like we have another vengeful spirit,” Sam says, handing a printed out sheet to Dean that has a full name and death date. “You and Cas dig up the grave and salt and burn the bones, and I’ll go to the house and make sure there’s nothing left behind of him there.

Dean frowns at the paper Sam had handed him. “Why do we have to do the dirty work?”

Sam rolls his eyes. “You want to risk the ghost showing up while you search his house?”

That’s a good point. “Fine. Cas, come on,” Dean says waving for Cas to follow as he leaves the hotel room. Castiel of course follows.

~

“Dean, I believe I found it,” Castiel calls out, a few yards from Dean among several headstones. It’s dark, but Dean brings himself and the flashlight over to where Castiel is standing, pointing at the headstone beside him.

“Yeah, looks about right,” Dean says. He hands Castiel a shovel, who immediately shucks his jackets off, bends, and starts digging up the grass and dirt in front of the headstone.

Dean has another shovel, and… he should probably definitely help. It’d go faster for sure, but… the view is… nice.

So nice in fact that he zones out staring at Cas’s backside that several minutes have gone by with him just standing there, and he’s not able to refocus his gaze fast enough with Cas twists around to yell at him.

“Dean, why aren’t--” Cas stops and narrows his eyes. “Were you… were you staring at my ass?”

With a cough and very red cheeks, Dean shakes his head. “What? Cas, what are you talking about? I was just you know double checking the name, texting Sam we found the grave.”

Castiel lifts an unbelieving eyebrow. “Really?”

Dean doesn’t respond with anything but a shrug and starts digging the dirt and what he’s guessing is the end of the coffin.

They continue to dig and dig, slowly getting deeper into the earth and closer together. After a while, with only a few feet or so to go, Castiel nudges Dean slightly with his shoulder.

“You know, it’d be okay if you were,” Cas says quietly.

Dean looks up slightly puzzled. “If I were what?”

“If you were looking at my ass. I… wouldn’t mind.” Dean wishes the flashlight wasn’t 3 feet above him right now because he desperately wants to see what Cas’s face looks like.

“Just looking?” Dean asks, a hint of a smile on his lips. They’ve both stopped even pretending their digging, staring at each other in the dim light of their flashlights barely hanging over the hole they’ve made.

“I… would you want to do more than look?” Castiel asks.

Dean steps closer to Cas, leaving his shovel stuck in the earth. “God, Cas, I’d want to do everything. With you, not just your ass.”

Cas huffs a laugh. He smiles at Dean. “I’d be amenable to that.”

Before Dean can say or do anything (like kiss Castiel… while standing on someone’s grave…), Sam leans over the edge.

“Oh, good, you haven’t gotten far. We took care of it at the house. Ghost is gone!”

Dean sighs. “Great.”

Sam disappears and Cas leans over and pecks Dean on the cheek. “We’ll talk later,” he says before climbing out of the hole to start shoveling dirt back into it.

Dean grins as he follows Cas out, and they get the hole filled back up in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
